


Frosting My Love

by EtherealEssence



Series: The Married Years [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Smexy times, With food, elementary was mentioned, ok really just frosting, ooh sherlock, shirtless peeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss realises that although the games are over being a wife unleashes a whole new game to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Sighing I put down my bow on the table and sunk into our well worn leather couch. Stretching my arms I kicked off my boots and clenched and unclenched my toes returning the feeling of movement and freedom. Grabbing the remote I turned the tv on and shrugged off dads jacket before finding my favourite program. Now that snow wasn't controlling everything and everyone we had discovered that there was a mass collection of tv programs from before the first revolution as well as history records of what life was truly like evenbefore districts, suffice to say we were all surprised at what we found and soon things started changing. It had now been 5 years since I had returned to district 12 and not only had our knowledge changed but relationships. 

My mother and I had an understanding. We had both lost one of the most precious things in our lives and we would never get prim back. We have kept our bond open since her funeral, even now and she had not stopped being alive this time. She was there for me this time and in return me for her. I had learnt how to make medicine. That was easy. It was simple and almost clinical but it was like my lists for when I had an episode. Making the the poultice or drops or syrup helped calm and soothe me.

Because of the link to prim and my mother, as well as strangely my father, because he loved mom for what she did and enjoyed watching her make the same things I make now. So in our district I would hunt for all as well as make most medicines seeing as I had access to most resources through forest and my money. Mother stayed with Annie and Finn in district 4 although they did come to visit often. That meant new people came to the district;some from district 13, who had married those who had lived here before, some who came for job positions such as doctor, mayor, etc and the rare ones who stayed instead of fleetingly visiting the place where the mockingjay lived, the 2 survivors if both games and the symbols if the war, who had the proceeded to get married 2 years later. Gale now lived at 3 with beetee married to Johanna with a child but we don't talk, not anymore, not since prim. He hadn't ever apologized and we grew apart. We are okay now I guess but we will never be friends just people who used to know each other. And did I mention I got married? Me and peeta "tied the knot", as they said beforehand, and now had been married 3 years. We were happy but mostly we were lifelines for each other. At first it was like we were just drifting in an endless ocean being pulled everywhere and the only way we could float was each other but we taught each other how to swim and now we weren't being pulled but making our own way.

The front door slammed shut and I broke from my reverie of what life is like now, to focus on the screen and started properly watching 'Elementary'. I barely noticed peeta coming into the room so enthralled was I with my program that it was only until he was stood directly in front if me that I noticed him. "Oh, hey peeta." Craning my head around his body trying to see the screen. After a few minutes I was starting to get a crick in my neck. Sighing I leaned back fixing a glare at him and snapped "What?!" This position also hurt seeing as he had not stopped growing and filling out till he was over 6 ft. Which compared to my 5 ft 2" was massive. "Well what is it peeta? Spit it out!" Finally he broke from his stare to continue conveying his obvious displeasure in a deadpan voice before asking me, "Are you just going to sit there and watch old tv reruns?" " Yeah... why?" I didn't get what his problem was. So what? This isn't the first time I've come home and done this. In fact its been like this this a while now. After a few minutes of just uncomfortable staring/confused glaring he moved out of the way and left the room.

I heard some noises and assumed that he was in the kitchen making dinner. After my program finished I wandered in there to see what he was doing but strangely he wasn't in there. Confused I followed the noise to the room we had set up like a gym but it was mostly for working off any excess energy or anger we had and Dr Aurelis had deemed it therapeutic for us if we felt like we were going to have an episode or had just had one. Leaning against the doorframe I watched peeta now shirtless his body glistening with sweat ad he pounded the punching bag as if it had done the most offensive thing to him.

Standing there watching him I realised that I hadn't seen peeta like this for awhile and that because we had such busy timetables I hadn't given it much thought, but we hadn't been … intimate for a very long time.

Looking at peeta now seeing him with all that strength, that power, that anger, I could feel myself getting wet and that familiar hunger rise up in me. I watched as his muscles rippled and his golden gleaming body moved with such confidence, just imagining that I was that punching bag bit instead of pounding me with his fists he would be pounding me with something far more pleasurable. Biting my lip I clenched my legs together when I suddenly heard him start talking.

" Katniss." At first I thought he was talking to me but he hadn't noticed me and then I realised he was talking to himself.

" Katniss. Huh. My dearest wife. Does she even remember me? I know that some loves me. She's come along way since … what happened. But now. Even though we sleep in the same bed and she wakes me up in the morning with her kisses" pound " we haven't" pound "been closer" pound "been together" pound "like we should be." pound. "stupid" pound " tv" pound " stupid work" pound. He paused holding the bag still."Could it be me?" I could hear the doubt in his voice and the feeling of self consciousness rise up within him and I know peeta like he knows me. So I knew that he was thinking of his mother and what she used to say to him. Anger rose up within me at that vile woman.

" ugh. Don't even think about that. Just concentrate on getting rid of all this energy."

Realising that I missed my husband and that he had started doubting himself didn't sit well with me.

Then an idea sprang to mind.

A while back I regained certain memories which triggered a depression similar to the one my mother had when my father died. Peeta in an effort to draw me out of my sinking depression asked to learn about hunting. Even though he couldn't ever be successful due to his leg or just how naturally noisy he was, he kept persisting and that helped not only to bring me back but to bring us closer.

I would do anything for Peeta and using that memory I had the perfect plan.

Slipping away from the door I went upstairs to get changed into a better suited outfit.

" Peeta," I called from the kitchen.

Not soon after I called his name did he stroll in. Shirtless.

I couldn't help but stare at his well toned thick chest. He'd always had broad shoulders but now he filled out everywhere. Thinking about how he'd grown and staring at him brought back my previous dampness and I could feel the heat inside me start to pool at just the memories of him.

"Katniss?" his voice snapped me back to now breaking the reverie I'd been in.

" Oh um so I was thinking... Can you teach me how to frost?"

"What? … and uh what's.." Peeta made vague hand motions to my attire.

"These? I was tired so I put on some pyjamas."

"Doesn't sleep wear have.. Pants?"

"I was hot. Do you... not like it?" I could feel a different awkward heat start in my stomach, one I hadn't felt in a long time. Peeta always made me feel so comfortable I'd forgotten what embarrassment felt like. Suddenly the short black night dress didn't seem like such a brilliant idea.

" NO." he coughed "No, it's nice. I uh I like it."

" Oh, well thanks. Umm, but- so can you teach me how to frost?"

"Yeah, but why the sudden interest in frosting?"

"Just err... trying something different. Why ca-" I cut myself off before I started to snap at him, I was here to fix a problem not make a new one. " So what do we need?"

...

"Frost my hand."

"What?"

"Well we only have bread and you can't frost bread, peeta."

I thrust my hand towards him holding it in the air between us. Peeta cocked an eyebrow at me before taking my hand and starting to pipe.

"See its all in the wrist, don't move to much or it's really easy to make a mistake."

After he finished the flower on my hand I took his own hand into mine. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth before attempting to match the movements Peeta made just moments ago.

After I finished I put down the piping bag and narrowed my eyes at the blob on my husband's hand. Growling I put my hands on my hips and threw my most accusatory stare at the bag.

"The bag is faulty obviously. I made a flower." pointing at his hand, "The bag was broken and ruined it into this.. this mush."

Peetas laugh brought my stare onto him instead of the bag.

"Katniss. Love. The bag isn't broken. You just need some practice.." at this point any self control left me, and I grabbed the piping bag.

"Right that's it. I do not lose. Especially not to bloody frosting!" Holding my husband's arm I started to pipe. I tried to recall all the times I'd watched Peeta and tried all that I could. Flowers were no good but swirls shouldn't be hard, right? Wrong. My respect for peeta and his skill grew so much right then.

When there was no more space on his arm I moved onto his chest. Finally, I had mastered swirls and started to cover Peeta in an endless amount of my swirls. Suddenly, my hand slipped and a line of frosting covered peetas nipple. I was so lost in concentrating on beating the frosting I had nearly forgotten the reason I was doing this. Instantly I knew what to do to get back to my original goal.

Leaning forward I placed my hands on his hips and stuck my tongue out. I licked up the frosting that had fallen out of pattern onto peetas nipple and swirled around it to make sure that I had cleaned it all. Peeta gasped and gripped the table behind him.

"Kat-niss... Wha-"

"Shh, I just made a mistake, dont want to ruin my frosting now, hmmm?" Katniss leaned back and removed her hands from his waist when she noticed two frosted handprints on her husband's hips. "Oh shoot look at that. Going to have to clean that to."

Kneeling on the kitchen floor, katniss moved her head and started to lick away the frosting. Looking up to peeta while she was 'cleaning' she saw him staring down at her with hooded eyes. His breathing was coming in short little gasps.

Slowly he lifted me up and gently pressed his lips to mine. Opening my mouth I licked where his lips pressed together causing him to moan, giving me the chance to push my tongue into his mouth. Soon peeta started to explore my mouth with just as much enthusiasm I had. Possibly more since he was the one who was longing for our... joining.

Breaking apart to breathe, Peeta leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead.

"I missed you. I- I missed this."

It seemed that peeta was going to have the conversation now. I had hoped that we would mention it after the umm.. the 'sex', or maybe not at all.

Not knowing what to say or do, I stood there staring at the frosting on his chest, on the off chance it would reveal the answers to me. I could still feel that need in me to escape the situation, to run away from the unknown. But this was Peeta. He never left me, even when I broke his heart. I'd learnt that he was the one person who'd never hurt me, so why should I hurt him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hunger games fic, so I would love to know what you think. Any feedback is very welcome my lovies! And yes Elementary is the American version of our British Sherlock, but I thought it was fitting because Panem is in North America.


End file.
